Relatos trágicos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estaban diferentes países reunidos allí, aburridos, contando sus tristes y trágicas -tontas y comunes- historias, a Escocia poco le importa ir a sentarse a esa gay ronda hasta que Francia lo obliga, quizás también tiene algo que contar. USxUK y ScotlandxUK.


Gracias por leerme a todos, no he publicado en un día, sí, es terrible, imperdonable… lo sé xD -apuesto que nadie lo notó- ;w;…

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra, algo de EscociaxInglaterra, insinuación de FranciaxCanadá.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Una historia Tragicómica.

Era una ronda pequeña y a la vez grande, nadie en ella sabría identificarla muy bien, en ella estaba Estados Unidos, Escocia, Francia, Prusia e Italia del norte. Escocia en realidad hace un par de lindos y gays momentos atrás, los más felices de su vida quizás dándole melodrama… había estado fumando como si la vida se le fuera en cada calada mientras sentía el viento acariciarle sus hebras rojizas, luego, su fiel -puto y desgraciado- amigo francés lo arrastró a hacer esa -repugnante y vomitiva- tarea a la que ellos llaman "socializar". Temblaba ante la idea, bueno, por dentro nada más, él era muy macho para exteriorizar esas cosas.

–¡Oh sí, que tal si nos ponemos a contar historias trágicas y tristes, el awesome yo tiene una que les hará llorar como nenas! –

–Oh, eso quiero verlo mon ami…–sonrió el francés.

El americano rió, acomodándose en su silla, ansioso de que llegara su turno, Escocia sólo jugaba a rodar un cigarro sabor menta por los dedos, doblando un poco su cobertura, sin romperlo, ni siquiera miraba a Prusia, indiferente de todo, quizás algo en el tema de la actividad ni siquiera lo hacía estar molesto, sino que totalmente indiferente.

Italia del norte sólo sonreía tontamente, al igual que Estados Unidos quería su turno.

–Bien, era un lúgubre día en la historia de un awesome chico, cuando él se bañaba… era genial, cuando él dormía, él era genial, cuando él pestañeaba… era genial, cuando él comía…–

–Déjame adivinar ¿era genial? –respondió de cierta manera fastidiado el escocés.

–Tenía hambre joder, pensé que conectábamos Escocia… ¿qué pasó con los días en que decías amar mi awesomeidad? –

–Prusia, en serio, yo consideraría juntarme menos con Francis…–rió el norteamericano entrando en la conversación.

–En fin, el muchacho con toda su genialidad, dejó de ser awesome, porque dejó de ser un país, todos lloraron amargamente por él, aún lloran, pero lo disimulan tan bien que ni lo notó, esos son los verdaderos amigos…–

–Sobre eso Prusia, hay algo acerca de eso que Ludy me dijo que te dijera, ve~–

El italiano iba a seguir hablando, pero el francés se movió con la gracia de una bailarina travesti para taparle la boca, luego le rió a Prusia disimulando que lloraba como una simple magdalena por la trágica historia más trágica de cómo fue que Prusia perdió sus awesomes cinco metros y dejó de jugar a la cuerda con ellos para tenerla de un "tamaño" normal, cosa que sólo saben entre amigos. Se fueron turnando, las tragedias eran para llorar a moco tendido por horas con pañuelitos olor a pera hipoalergénicos.

El americano deslumbró con su tragedia en el McDonald's, la inocente papa llamada Carlos cayendo dramáticamente al suelo sin que él pudiera salvarla, un héroe… era un héroe y no pudo salvarla, eso y que la bebida le tocó light, que horror. Cero azúcar.

Feliciano contó una historia parecida, sólo que la indefensa víctima eran unos tallarines, lo único que había tenido para comer luego de una larga jornada de negociaciones, en vez de echarle sal… le echó pimienta, el pobre italiano se revolcó en el suelo por eso pidiéndole a dios que lo matara.

Francis lloró antes de comenzar la historia, puso ambiente y hasta un traje para contar historias, incluso una sensual barba más alargada, con una introducción casi al estilo de Don Quijote de la Mancha, así de largo, sólo para relatar después que no pudo tener cositas sensuales con Canadá en la cama de Estados Unidos porque éste llegó luego a… "también esas cosas" con cierto inglés.

Alfred golpeó a Francis por esa historia, sonrojándose, prefería que su historia quedara en secreto.

–¿Qué tal tú escocia? ¿alguna historia trágica? –

El escocés sonrió con elegancia girando nuevamente el cigarro entre sus manos, yacía roto sobre sus manos luego de tanto manosearlo, sus manos quedarían impregnadas al tabaco, de todas formas le gustaba el olor, la fragancia desagradable y amarga que le hace olvidar las cosas, que le hace mantenerse como es hoy en día, rió sutilmente acomodándose, colocando los codos cercanos a sus rodillas mirando a todos apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

–Les contaré una historia trágica caballeros, una que no me pertenece, que nunca lo hizo…–sonrió una vez más, de manera amarga. –No es tan trágica como la muerte de Carlos…–miró al estadounidense. –Tampoco la ruina de una rica comida…–esta vez a a Feliciano. –Ni siquiera un fallo erótico como el tuyo, maquina sexual…–se refería al francés.

Todos se rieron un poco entre sí, el escocés tosió un poco antes de empezar.

–La historia comienza con dos personas, si hubieran nacido en otro contexto, en otro lugar, en otra parte… quizás no se hubieran odiado en un principio, odio es una palabra cruda y sin sentido, ese sentimiento no existe, no literalmente, al menos no para ellos, si se profundizaba, ese sentimiento no era odio, el primer sujeto era extraño, el segundo mucho peor, pero el primero… vio más que odio, quizás, en un engaño… vio amor…–

–Escocia… no me digas que…–Francis hasta el momento, era el único que sabía que podría estar contando el escocés.

–"¡Son como dos mitades de una manzana, no se pueden amar!" exclamó alguien a sus espaldas, en efecto, eran del mismo fruto, del mismo árbol, de la misma esencia, el mismo estúpido carácter, siempre orgulloso, el primero no podía soportarlo, el segundo había ganado, cauteloso, el primero estaba borracho, había dejado de fumar ese día, la cabeza no la tenía suficientemente fría, habían pasado años desde su victoria...el segundo estaba mucho peor, gruñendo por alguien que lo había traicionado, los dos… entre estupidez y necesidad esa noche hicieron el amor…–

Los presentes estaban consternados, realmente parecía una historia extraña, pero de cierta manera nostálgica y feliz. Un poco de todo, un poco de Escocia, algo de sus maltraídos sentimientos.

–Pasó el tiempo…el primero se paró…no, claro que no…–se rió con sutileza, quebrando la mascara que estaba portando. –Yo me paré en frente de él, en frente de Inglaterra, él me declaró ese día "Alfred me dijo que me amó, que me ama y me amará" y a pesar… de que yo lo había amado desde mucho antes, él amó a quien lo amó sin previo aviso, quizás, porque era espontáneo y un completo estúpido, nunca lo supe, cuando me lo dijo, de alguna forma sabía que me estaba dando un adiós que se salía de mis planes… esa noche sólo le dije "sé feliz", hasta aquí nada es trágico, lo trágico fue…–se detuvo, mordiendo sus labios con amargura, impotencia. –Cuando me dijo eso años después, cuando se había casado con Alfred... me miró y lo pronunció sin titubear: "¿sabes? hubo un tiempo en que la felicidad… era sólo nosotros dos, lo que hizo que amara a Alfred más de lo que te amé a ti, es que él sí pudo prometerlo, que no sólo me amó, si no que me amaría por siempre..."–

El escocés sólo rió, mientra dejaba lo que parecía una colilla disuelta sobre la mesa, los presentes estaban atónitos, Alfred apenas podía respirar. La historia trágica y triste de Escocia no empezó cuando Alfred se le confesó a Inglaterra, la historia trágica, esa amarga que ahora le destrozaba la garganta al americano, es que Escocia nunca lo dejó ir, de cierta manera… lo separó de su lado. Y allí entraba él, Alfred F. Jones, como un reemplazo de la verdadera felicidad que el inglés siempre deseó.

Quizás, lo más trágico es que ninguno de los dos, ni Estados Unidos ni Escocia conocían la verdad, esa triste historia de amor... sólo Inglaterra la podía relatar.

**N.A:** Aish, la de Escocia sí que es una historia triste, no como la de los otros tarupidos, en fin, fic extraño, espero a alguien le haya gustado :3

Quizás algún día haga un triángulo amoroso serio entre estos tres (?) es raro que no me guste que Francis se meta y Scott sí, quizás porque amo el Franadá, quizá...


End file.
